Melting the Ice Princess
by ScarletRaven321
Summary: White Rose fluff Bumblebee implied (Sorry having trouble with the description) Summary inside!
1. Bittersweet

**Summary:** Exams have been returned to the first years of Beacon, and it turns out being the smartest doesn't make you the happiest. At least not without some help. White Rose fluff. Implied Bumblebee.

* * *

Today was a bittersweet day for the new students of Beacon Academy. Scores had returned from first exams, and for the most part they were less than spectacular. The newbies were already doing great in the field, but that didn't mean much if they didn't understand the world they were living in. On the plus side though, it was Friday and that meant some much needed rest for the future hunters and huntresses.

Ruby Rose was wandering down the halls of Beacon while examining her score. She hadn't done as poorly as she expected, her score was actually pretty decent. Though it shouldn't be a surprise with all the hours Ruby dedicated to studying lately, she still exhaled in relief. While walking back to their room, she idly wondered what Weiss was thinking about.

Once class has ended, her usually calm and elegant partner had darted out the door so quickly Ruby swore she must have teleported.

While the cloak covered girl's score was impressive compared to that of the class as a whole and given her track record, it was nowhere near as high as her lighter haired partner's.

Back in class Ruby had managed to sneak a peak, before Weiss disappeared.

"_Alright students look over your scores and let me know if you have any questions. If not, then you're free to go. I expect improvements by the next exam. A true Huntsman must be smart both on the battlefield and in the classroom!" Professor Port exclaimed before organizing his papers to prepare for his own departure. It didn't look like he would be able to leave any time soon though as there was already a crowd forming around his desk. _

_Team RWBY had just received their forms and their young leader was beaming with her test results. She had glanced over Weiss' shoulder to see why the heiress had seemed to suddenly turn to stone upon discovering her own marks. 'A perfect score?! Professor Port said only one person achieved that and there was barely anyone else who even came close.'_

_This only confused Ruby more. Shouldn't her partner be jumping off the walls with joy, she knew she would be. Before Ruby could even ask why the white haired girl was acting so strangely, Weiss was gone. _

"Hey there little sis, how'd you do?"

Ruby's eyes finally broke away from her results to turn and see that Yang and Blake were a few feet away. Yang snatched Ruby score sheet away rather than waiting for an answer.

"Whoa, how'd you manage this? You cheated off Weiss didn't you?" Yang questioned while elbowing Ruby in the side.

Ruby snatched her paper back, and as her cheeks puffed she countered, "I can be smart if I try!"

At that, all she received was a smirk from Blake and a large grin from Yang while she ruffled Ruby's hair mercilessly. "Of course you can baby sis. Never doubted you for a second." The younger girl struggled to get free from the arm that was ruining her hair.

Seeing Yang wasn't planning to give Ruby a break anytime soon, Blake pulled at her sleeve, "I think it's time to go. You can't keep picking on Ruby forever just because she did better than you."

Yang rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Aha, you caught me. Yeah, I guess I have to make up for this somehow." Yang pulled out her paper to glance again at her barely passing score. She really had her work cut out for her now.

"That bad, huh?" Ruby asked. "How about you Blake?"

Without a moment to spare Yang swung an arm around Blake shoulder and cut in, "Blake did so well! Given what Professor Port said I think she was probably second highest. But yeah, that's why she's rushing me. We were going to head to the library so she could tutor me. I didn't even ask, she offered! Isn't she so sweet?!" Yang was practically squealing at the end.

Yang held onto Blake a bit tighter, and the latter couldn't stop her blush from forming. Blake shrugged Yang off resulting in a pout from the blond haired troublemaker. Ignoring it, she explained, "I can't have one of us failing as it would really hurt our marks as a team." She spoke with her usual seriousness, but they'd learned Blake wasn't quite as impassive as everyone thought her to be.

At this display Ruby just smiled. She discovered that Blake and Weiss had this weird difficulty being open when they cared. Weiss had definitely improved a lot ever since that talk they had after the first day of classes, and she could tell Blake was getting better about it too. For instance, physical contact wasn't really her thing, but she let Yang grip her for longer than expected before finally releasing herself. 'Looks like she'd finally breaking through the shell of her's. Well I guess if anyone could help her do it, it's not surprising it's Yang.'

"Ah, looks like I can't delay it any longer. Alright then, see ya later Ruby." Yang grabbed Blake's hand and started towing her along towards the library, but after a couple steps turned back and winked at Ruby who just shook her head in response. 'Yup, if anyone could do it, it'd be Yang.'

Ruby continued her trek through the maze like halls of Beacon, and when she finally arriving at her dorm, noticed the door was ajar. She peaked in to see Weiss on the phone while sitting on her lower bunk. 'Looks like she came straight back here.'

"…yes, I understand…mhmm…sure. Could you tell him to at least give me a call back?…I know he's busy, but…Okay, yes, thanks for relaying the message."

Ruby managed to catch the tail end of whatever conversation Weiss was having before entering. "Hey, Weiss."

At the sound of Ruby's voice, the older girl's eyes darted up and she instantly shut off her phone. "Oh, hi."

Something was wrong about this. Weiss was smiling politely, but eyes looked so disappointed and her tone was flat. It didn't feel like there was any energy there. "Sorry, did I interrupt something important?"

"No, not at all." Weiss stood to put her phone away and then began to fiddle with various items around her bed. Her brief response was enough to tell Ruby something was definitely off.

"What's bugging you? You did great on that test, you should be happy!" Ruby stated only to receive a frown from Weiss.

"You were peeking at my score?" she questioned with a voice that promised reprimand for invading her privacy.

Ruby smiled awkwardly as she tried to find some excuse to cover her slip. She should've figured Weiss wouldn't exactly be thrilled to have her result known without permission. "Um, well yeah, you see…"

"Save it." Weiss interrupted harshly. She paused for a moment to look Ruby in the eyes before continuing, "It's okay, I don't really mind that much." She sighed deeply before continuing, "I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just been a bit of an off day."

Ruby caught on that Weiss didn't really want to say more so rather than pester her she went to go find her clothes. She grabbed her usual outfit to change into when an idea popped up in her head. "Hey, do you have anything planned for today?"

"No, not really." She answered simply.

"Well if you're not doing anything, how about you come take a walk with me?"

At that, Weiss just raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun."

"Ruby, it's freezing outside. It's been snowing since last week!"

With a smirk Ruby commanded, "Nope, we're going. Go put on something warm while I change." Ruby stepped out to head for the restroom.

With a huff, Weiss just accepted her fate and began digging through her clothes, not having the energy to argue with the younger girl at the moment.

When Ruby returned she noticed Weiss was still in her normal dress, and was working on buttoning up a deep blue pea coat. She had also switched into matching boots that seemed appropriate for the weather. Ruby, in turn, was like a mirror to this. She wore her normal outfit as well, along with a charcoal pea coat and on top of that rested her cloak. She looked so bundled up in all of her layers.

"You sure you'll be okay in that?" Ruby asked.

"I don't think you should be talking," Weiss retorted with an uncharacteristic smirk. It seemed like she had eased up a bit.

Ruby blushed slightly at the remark, and because she had admired how Weiss looked now that her coat was fully buttoned. The dark color contrasted with her skin making her already fair complexion seem like it was glowing. "At least I have my cloak." She continued with a pout. "Let's just get going before it gets too late."

* * *

The two of them had chosen to walk a path that roughly circled around the school. Most of the journey had been pretty quiet so far, which was leaving Ruby restless. She glanced to the side to see Weiss seemed deep in thought with her eyebrows furrowed a bit. The frown on her face told Ruby those thoughts probably weren't the most uplifting.

Then on impulse Ruby started running ahead to a big pile of snow.

"Ruby!" Weiss called after her. She'd been left behind by her hyper teammate.

Meanwhile, Ruby had reached the pile and immediately had her hands working to the snow into small spheres. It was at this moment she wished she had remembered to bring gloved. After she had about five good ones formed, she responded "Hey Weiss, when's the last time you were in a snowball fight?"

Ruby was now facing her nearby teammate with her hands hidden behind her back.

"Are you kidding? I don't have time for such childish nonse-"

_Pffft._ Before she could finish, a snowball had just collided with the front of Weiss' jacket. Weiss was just about to yell when she noticed Ruby had an interesting expression on her face. It wasn't the silly victorious expression she expected. It actually looked more like pity instead.

"So, you never have." Ruby confirmed. The information didn't surprise her. She already had enough time to guess what Weiss' past was like. Still, she wasn't happy to hear she was right.

"No, I haven't."

There was a silence between the two for a few moments before Ruby turned to grab two more snowballs. She immediately flung one of them toward Weiss, who managed to duck in the last moment despite her surprise.

"Ru-!" The second snowball hit her square in the chest before she could finish.

Ruby was tossing another snowball up and down indicating she wasn't done. "Come on, it's just a little harmless fun. Lighten up!"

This snowball managed to collide with the heiress's boot. That's it. Weiss had dealt with this enough. "I'll show you lightened up!"

Weiss immediately darted to the side to find another pile of snow and quickly got to work. In seconds an enemy snowball had collided with Ruby's head.

"Ow…" Ruby rubbed the now sore area. She knew Weiss was fast, but this was just unbelievable. 'Maybe she had teleported earlier…' She was quickly beginning to regret starting this fight when she saw several more projectiles headed her way. She barely managed to dodge them before getting behind a tree for cover. Weiss was in her element.

"Harmless fun, huh? You should know Ruby, my name isn't Weiss Schnee for nothing." Though Weiss was trying to sound menacing, the unrestricted smile on her face was something Ruby could only define as adorable.

'I could be hit in the face with a hundred snowballs and that smile would be worth it.' Despite how glad she was to see Weiss happy, she still had a competitive side that would not let her give up this challenge.

She peaked her head out to see Weiss had placed herself behind a pile of snow by another tree. She was poised and ready for battle.

Ruby shook her head at that. 'What have I gotten myself into?' She formed a couple more snowballs and then charged at the Schnee heiress.

Immediately a series of snowballs collided with her body, but she stayed strong, dodging as many as she could, before tossing one of her own. Weiss ducked behind her pile to avoid the attack, and Ruby grabbed the opportunity to throw another. This second snowball collided with the tree behind Weiss causing it to shake.

In an instant Ruby's expression changed from ecstatic to horrified as she saw a large pile of snow from the branches of the assaulted tree fall directly where she knew Weiss was hiding.

_Oof. _Yup, she was dead meat.

"Weiss!" Ruby quickly rushed to see if the older girl was okay, but couldn't help herself and burst out laughing when she got there. There with her back on the ground was the famed ice princess living up to her name. She was covered with snow and seeing her lying there helplessly made her look so innocent, like a little kid.

That image was quickly lost as the heiress recovered, "Ruby! This isn't something to laugh about!" It was obvious Weiss was mad, but with how she looked at that moment it was hard to take her seriously. It seemed like the white haired girl just couldn't be scary today.

Ruby calmed her laughter and knelt down to help wipe off the snow. There was snow all over the older girl's face, she must've been freezing. Ruby could see she was actually shivering a bit, and regretted laughing so hard just moments ago.

It was just then that Ruby noticed Weiss was blushing fiercely and was completely stiff. She quickly caught onto why. Given Ruby's attempt to help, she was now practically straddling Weiss to remove the snow and their faces were only inches apart. To anyone who passed by, this position would definitely lead to some kind of misconception. Ruby was now flushed as well.

"You can get off me any time, you know."

Before Ruby could even respond, another small pile of snow fell from the branches above, hitting her right in the back of the head.

_Mmph!_

Ruby felt something so soft on her mouth as a result of the impact, and opened her eyes to find her lips locked with those of the heiress.

She backed off immediately, but wished she hadn't. That moment had felt like nothing else she'd ever experienced before. She hadn't intended to kiss Weiss, but she couldn't deny she had feelings for the older girl for a while now. Still, she knew the quick-tempered heiress wasn't exactly the easiest person to confess to.

"S-orry, I'm sorry! It was an accident!"

Weiss was still on the floor and seemed frozen to the spot. Ruby leaned over to try and read her expression. The white haired girl's face was bright red, even more so than before, and contrasted greatly with everything around her. Ruby's heart skipped a beat as she realized that this girl who everyone already knew was a beauty, looked even more stunning here in the snow.

"Are you okay?"

Snapping out of her daze, the Weiss looked at her companion. "Ruby." Her tone was so full of emotion, Ruby couldn't tell what she was thinking at all. "You're fine."

"Wha-?" Before Ruby could even understand what was happening, her words were interrupted by her being pulled down into a second kiss. This time Ruby allowed herself to fully enjoy it. They separated again, gasping for air.

After the kiss ended Ruby's senses finally came back to her. Her eyes were wide open as she raised a hand to her mouth. 'What's going on? Am I dreaming? Did Weiss just k-kiss me? That's what that was right…No, no way!'

"Your lips are really warm." Weiss brought up out of nowhere.

Ruby didn't think she could take it anymore when she saw how the heiress was acting. She had her head turned away and couldn't manage to hold eye contact with Ruby for more than a second. 'Is she embarrassed?'

Weiss finally sat up and was face to face with the darker haired girl. She began to panic as Ruby hadn't said a word. Ruby and silent weren't usually things that fit together.

She didn't have to wait long though before the younger girl intertwined their fingers and drew in once more, whispering "Is this really okay?" only to be met with a faint "yes" right before their lips connected for a third time. They shut their eyes and got lost in their bliss.

When her lips finally retreated for air, Weiss couldn't hold back wanting to understand the situation, "So what does this mean?"

"It means we're partners." Ruby responded with a big grin, trying not to laugh at her own joke.

The heiress didn't find it quite as funny.

"Weiss, that's cold!" The older girl had slipped a bit of snow into the back of Ruby's coat. The younger girl was now squirming uncomfortably while waiting for it to melt.

"Answer me properly, you dolt."

The dark haired girl thought they had talked enough and answered by just wrapped her arms around the heiress without a word. Weiss returned the embrace, forgetting about all of her troubles in an instant. They could figure everything out some other time.

They lost track of how long they stayed there holding each other in the snow, but neither of them really cared.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Another story that was a ton of fun to write. Sorry if it's a bit OoC especially toward the end. It may be kinda obvious, but I'm a big believer in Weiss being tsundere. XD **

**Okay, so at this point I may or may not continue this story... I definitely have some ideas so I just need to think them through to see if they would be enough for a second chapter. If I do write a second chapter, expect it sometime within the next couple weeks.**

**As always, I'd love to know what you think and I hope you enjoyed the story!**


	2. Achoo!

_Achoo!_

There in the dormitory lounge sat Ruby and Weiss, each bundled snuggly in blankets, while gazing at the flames dancing before them. Both shivered occasionally despite being in one of the warmest places on campus, in front of the only fireplace available to first year students. With each year the students at Beacon had more of the campus open up to them, though that didn't matter at the moment as the two girls were fortunate to have lounge heat virtually all to themselves.

Given the silence in the room, one might assume the two huntresses in training to be entranced by the vision before them. No, the situation wasn't nearly as calm as that that. The silence was actually anticipation of the chaos they knew was soon to erupt.

"Here's a tissue." Blake, of all people, was the first to interrupt the stillness to assist her youngest teammate, and received a large smile in appreciation. "I'll just leave the box with you," she continued before heading off into a different room.

"So, either of you wanna explain?" Blake's presence was quickly replaced by that of one boisterous blond, who thought her two shorter teammates had received ample time to rest. Unlike the fun-loving charm Yang usually carried, she was now visibly unhappy and impatiently tapping her foot.

"Well, we, uh…went for a walk." Ruby answered hesitantly.

"Yeah, I can see that baby sis. What I don't understand is why you two thought it'd be blast to stay out for several hours and while your clothes are soaked no less!" Yang's irritation seeped into her tone, and her eyes flashed red for a just a moment before she continued. "Okay, actually, I'm not that surprised Ruby would do this, but I expected better from you, _princess."_ The taller girl was pinching the bridge of her nose, clearly in attempt to restrain herself. It wasn't working, and with her last remark it seemed like she was asking for a fight.

Ruby was now shaking even more, as she saw a vein pop out from the heiress's head. 'Oh no, here it comes…' The youngest of the group was stuck sitting between the two that would soon be going at it.

Just as Weiss was about to retort, Blake appeared out of nowhere. "Don't be so hard on them. We're supposed to be helping them get better, remember?" She carried a tray of tea cups over to the table by the fire before continuing, "But you two should really tell us what happened."

Weiss was the one to take the reins this time and answered curtly, "Like Ruby said, we just went for a walk."

"We don't doubt that bu-"

"But," the blond interjected, never being one to stay out of a conversation for too long, "your clothes were wet! Did you guys go for a swim while you were at it?"

At that, the two taller teammates just saw the others blush profusely.

"Oh, so you guys did do more than just walk." Yang, now incredibly amused, knew there was some dirt and she was ready to dig.

Ruby recognized her sister grinning like a Cheshire cat and knew things were only going to go from bad to worse. She wasn't sure if her exhausted body could handle the embarrassment.

"Just what are you implying?" Weiss was doing to her best to look intimidating, but with most of her veiled in a mass of blankets, it was really hard to take her seriously.

Yang was too busy cackling, to respond immediately, so the Blake took the opportunity to hand Weiss and Ruby both their respective tea cups. Ruby was hesitant to take the offered item since she was not a fan of anything too bitter, but Blake assured her it would improve her health and that she had added a little sugar to make it to the young girl's liking.

Yang, finally having calmed down, continued, "You know exactly what I'm implying, princess, or should I start calling you 'sis' now, too?"

"Yaaaaaaaang!" Ruby whined while hiding her face in her blankets, wishing she was anywhere but there at the moment.

The blond took the opportunity to pounce on the younger girl and squeeze her in one of her famed bear hugs. "I'm so proud of you! You finally took your big sis's advice and put the moves on snow angel."

At this point, Weiss was doing her best to not smack herself in the forehead repeatedly. Her mind was foggy and her whole body ached; she did not have the energy for all this commotion now.

Seeing as the heiress was in no mood to talk, the blond continued to target her sister instead. "So, c'mon! Give me the details already! How'd you manage to get someone as uptight as Weiss to fall for you?"

Oh, how accurate that was.

"Yang, it's really not what you think." Ruby assured as she inhaled deeply to prepare for her lengthy explanation.

* * *

"No. Freaking. Way." It was official, the blond had lost it. She was now literally rolling on the floor while clutching her stomach in an attempt to contain her laughter. A failed attempt.

"It wasn't _that_ funny." Blake added though the corner her lip twitching made it clear she was barely able to control her own amusement. She had been sitting on one the nearby couches with a book open in front of her though her attention was really on her teammates.

"Did you really have to give them that much detail?" Weiss was the furthest thing from pleased that she could be. If not for her weakened state, Ruby would have much more to deal with than a simple glare.

The younger girl, on the other hand, just wanted to crawl into the corner of the room and hide from her obviously enraged partner until she cooled down.

Neither of them got to focus on the anger too long, however, as the blond had once again recovered from her laughing fit. "Aha, this is too good. So you pulled the whole 'pushed-into-the-kiss-by-some-unforeseen-factor trick' ay? You really have taken after your big sis." She took a moment wink at Blake who had just glanced up from her book.

"Wait, that wasn't an accident?" The black haired girl's eyes were wide in shock and her face tinged so pink that even when she hid herself behind her book again you could see her blush reached her ears.

"Wow, just when did you two get so close?" Weiss posed, not sure what to be feeling about the situation anymore. Things were just getting confusing. Could she really have missed that two of her teammates had kissed?

"I'm not letting you change the topic, princess. Would have never guessed you to be the type that was open to getting down and dirty with our little leader over here." Yang had proceeded to ruining her little sisters's hair by digging her hand into the locks and messing with them unyieldingly as she had earlier that day.

Weiss looked like she was ready to faint with how quickly the blood drained from her face.

Meanwhile the youngest of the group was facing her own struggle as she was trying to get the offending hand off her head. 'Great, just great. Now I'm going to look as bad as I feel.'

Everything was cut short, however, when Blake suddenly slammed the book in front of her shut. There was a moment of silence before she cut in. As scary as Yang or Weiss could be, they really had nothing on Blake. "That's enough." Blake bellowed with a strong sense of finality. "Time for bed, though I'm sure the whole building is awake now thanks to that cacophony you call laughter." The black hair girl shot the blond a look that had the latter sweating bullets.

"Ehe, whoops?" Yang tried, only to be grabbed by a fast approaching Blake and tugged away. The black hair girl had decided the dishes could be dealt with tomorrow morning as she had no patience to deal with them at the time.

Weiss and Ruby quickly rose to follow the two taller women, not wanting to find out what would happen if they didn't.

Each of the four girls hastily changed into sleeping attire, and went through their normal motions before bed.

The tension had decreased so the daring blond chose to chime in once more. "Ruby, I think you should sleep with Weiss tonight..."

The younger girl's face lit up at the thought. Would Yang ever get tired of embarrassing her?

Yang, of course, knew her little sister would get the wrong idea so she enjoyed the adorable expression that was plain to see on the younger girl's face before continuing, "It'll make it easier to take care of you two, lessen the spread of germs and give fewer sheets for Blake and me to wash."

Yup, she had really thought this once through and prided herself on her flawless logic. She could be very cunning when she wanted to be.

"But, but that's not fair!" Ruby complained. This had been quite an eventful day and the young girl didn't think she could handle anymore.

Weiss, who was already lying in bed, has surprisingly made no move to oppose the idea. Had they finally melted the ice princess? Instead the white haired girl patted the spot next to her, "Ruby just hurry up, I want to get to sleep already." Irritation laced her words. Okay, well maybe they just thawed her out a bit instead.

The offer made the younger girl's heart race, and she wasted no time in obeying the order. Quickly, she huddled in with Weiss without even trying to hide her joy. She may have been worn out, but this was definitely the best day ever!

Yang, who had finished her own nighttime ritual, decided the try her reasoning on her own partner as well. Who knows? Maybe today she was on a roll.

"Blake, do you want to sleep together too? It's pretty cold tonight, and I know how much you like to cuddle." Yang asked with a sly smile on her face. Oh yes, this was the perfect chance to get in on some much needed intimacy.

The blond, however, wasn't quite as lucky at her younger sister. Blake had chosen to just turn away as her response. Yang realized she was probably still just peeved about having found out that their first kiss was in fact completely intentional despite how the blond played it off as a misunderstanding. Yang wasn't worried though. She knew Blake would forgive her like she always did.

The blond decided to give up for the night; she already had plenty of fun so she felt pretty satisfied anyways. She turned out the lights and climbed into her own bed as well.

Across the room, the two shorter girls were still shifting around to make themselves comfortable. Weiss just settled for being face to face with Ruby, too tired to care about how it might look to the others, and whispered softly, "Goodnight Ruby."

"Goodnight Wei-ah…"

"Ruby?"

"Ah-"

"Ruby, don't you dare!" Oh, this was going to be bad.

"_Achoo!"_

"Ruby, that's disgusting!" It seemed the white haired heiress would never get a break.

It really was a bittersweet day for the first year students of Beacon Academy.

* * *

**Author's Note **

**This was by far my favorite thing I've written. Ah, I love torturing Weiss. The poor girl had the fire taken out of her from her illness leaving her at Yang's mercy. By the way, Yang was just teasing, but you can leave it up to your own minds to guess how far Ruby and Weiss went that day. **

**So this is a two-shot I guess? I really hope to get some feedback on this story. I've been trying to vary my writing as much as I can to see what people enjoy and what they don't. I personally enjoy more light-hearted stuff like this, but I can't tell if it actually felt light-hearted given how I write.**

**I've realized the more I want to procrastinate, the better I think my writing is. Fantastic…**

**Also, I've noticed that this story is similar to momoxtoshiro's "Snow Angel" and its sequel "Sick Day." I want to say that this was purely by chance and a 100% unintentional as I didn't know about either story until "Sick Day" was posted earlier today. I don't exactly know how similar the stories are since I've only skimmed "Snow Angel" and I refuse to even glance at "Sick Day" until after this is posted, but from what I saw it looks like a better executed version of the same basic idea. If you liked this story and you haven't checked out "Snow Angel" or "Sick Day" then I would highly advise that you do! I'm sure you'll enjoy them as well, and I don't think there's ever too much of the girls playing in snow and facing the consequences afterwards. Just all good fun. **

**Well this A/N was long, but to those that read the whole thing, thank you! I appreciate it. **

**As always, I'd love to know what you think. Part 1 did really well so I'm hoping this chapter lives up to people's expectations. Thanks for reading and have a great day!**

**UPDATE (10/01/13): Gear001 wanted to see this story become a three-shot and his idea for what should be in the third chapter got my own gears going. (Ha, get it?) So yes, a third chapter this shall have. I'm looking forward to it and I hope you are too! It'll be up sometime in the next couple weeks.**

**Next Chapter Title: Yang "Gao" Long! Yup, there's Bumblebee!**


	3. Yang Gao Long

The day was finally coming to a close.

It had been thirty minutes since Weiss stopped yelling and twenty since Ruby stopped apologizing.

The room was finally tranquil though who knew how long that would last. Blake definitely didn't want to find out, but wanting wasn't really enough right now. The poor girl was wide awake despite all of her mental and physical exhaustion because of one simple reason: Yang Xiao Long.

How appropriate the word "simple" was for Yang. The girl was completely open. It wouldn't take more than a second for anyone to figure out what was on the blond's mind. She was like those books that Blake read a dozen times; they were great to read, but there was no mystery to them anymore. Nothing surprised her about those books or about the blond.

Nothing besides that _trick_. Blake just couldn't get it off her mind. It shouldn't be something that bugged her to this extent, but it did.

"_Blake?"_

_Blake and Yang each sat on their own bunks, and though they were very close to each other, the atmospheres surrounding each bunk was completely different. Blake gave off a cool and collected air, while she enjoyed the story in front of her. _

"_Blaaaaake." _

_Books, however, weren't something Yang was nearly as fond of._

_The top bunk was covered in an air so filled with panic, that it was surprising there was no rain cloud hovering up there to match the mood. Blake could had a pretty good guess of the situation above her, but at the moment was too absorbed in her novel to care. _

"_Blake. Blake. Blake. Bla-"_

"_Yang, I'm right here. You don't need to call for me," was the quick response from the dark haired girl as she just held the book closer thinking it'd be easier to ignore the blond that way. Blake had no idea why she always made the mistake of trying to read around her partner. She hadn't managed to get through one book this week thanks to the constant interference. _

"_Geez, what's got you so grumpy?" _

"_You know I don't like being interrupted when I'm reading."_

"_But you're always reading…" Yang complained. She hung her head over the edge of bed, her long locks slipping over as well. The cascade of blond over the side of the bed blocked the already somewhat dim light from reaching where Blake sat. "How else would I get you to talk to me?"_

_Blake placed her book aside before giving the blond the attention she desired. Not like she had a choice with the lack of light. She was ready to snap at her inconsiderate teammate, but bit her tongue after facing Yang. _

_Instead of reprimanding the blond like she had prepared to, the black haired girl was stunned by the spectacle that was Yang. The sight before her would be too much for anyone. _

_Yang's hair hanging down shimmered beautifully and covered almost every inch of Blake's field of vision. Did the other girl really have this much hair? Blake never took the time to realize what a stunning color it was. With the light framing it and peeking through, it made the blond haired girl glisten like the sun. _

_The blond herself had a weird expression though. She may have been trying to pout, but it just looked silly upside-down. It was so impossible to be upset with this girl for too long. _

"_I knew the second you saw me you'd cheer up." Yang now wore a confident grin. This girl was very aware of the effect she could have on people and was proud of it. _

"_Don't flatter yourself." Blake was back to her usual blank expression. Yang didn't mind though since she had a mission to accomplish today. "So, you needed something?"_

"_Oh, yeah! Just wanted to say 'hi'..." Yang paused for a moment trying to gauge her partner's expression for any changes. Not having much luck, she continued, "and see if you'd answer some questions I have."_

_Blake closed her eyes, she could feel a headache coming along already. "You know this is why you shouldn't have started studying only a couple days before the test." _

"_Tch, knew you'd say that. Okay, next time I wont, just please help me this time!" Ruby was known for her adorable puppy-dog eyes, but Yang's flipped version worked in its own way. Actually the way she was looking at Blake was kind of alluring. Were those meant to be puppy-dog eyes at all? _

"_Go grab your notes and show me your questions." The blond quickly disappeared to do as told, while Blake motioned to put her book away, but not before placing a bookmark. _

_Yang swung over to plop a couple books onto Blake's bed when she noticed the cover, "The Prince and the Raven? What's that about?"_

_Blake perked up a bit at the question. Yang noticed she always did whenever anyone asked her about what she was reading. The blond never really cared about what the plot of those stories were, but still asked the question now and then just to see the reaction. "Well it's about a prince who had to shatter his own heart to stop a giant raven from destroying the town he lived in."_

"_Hmm, dark stuff. A little hard to believe, don't ya think?" It was kind of nice to talk like this. Well, getting Blake to talk at all was nice. _

"_This is like a tragic fairytale so I never really expected it to make sense. You know Beauty and the Beast, right? It's similar, but in this they don't all live happily ever after. I think the dark ones are actually a little more believable. " Blake took a moment to admire the cover. The book was obviously old, and it looked like it was on the brink of tearing in some places. She'd had this one for quite some time._

_Yang was never happy about when Blake got like this. She seemed to be reflecting on parts of her life that weren't very favorable. However, while Yang couldn't take those memories away, she could still try to be a distraction from them. _

"_Can I see it?" Without waiting for a response the blond swung forward with a little too much force while still hanging upside-down._

"_Yang, be carefu-Mmph!"_

_In Yang's energetic attempt to reach for the book she knocked into Blake who had just been about to save her from slipping. Unfortunately (or fortunately depending on who you asked), their lips were the first things to connect. _

_Neither got to dwell on it though, as gravity still had a role to play, leaving the reckless blond ramming into the ground head first. That would definitely leave a mark._

"_Ugh." Yang's head was spinning. She reached up to touch where it was especially sore. Yup, there's a bump. _

_Upon opening her eyes, she saw bright amber ones staring back at her. Those eyes looked very confused, and also just a bit worried. _

"_So, was that as good for you as it was for me?" Yang asked with her trademark grin in place. That quickly vanished though when she saw Blake lifting one of her pillows. "No! Wait it was an accident! I was just kidding!" _

_Too late. Once again, gravity was a step ahead of the blond._

Blake initially felt a little guilty for causing more pain to the already injured blond, but it was just a pillow. Still, the blond did wonders at making her feel bad about it since it struck the bump. In the end, she offered to tutor Yang if she did poorly on the upcoming exam to make up for it.

Anyways, all that mattered now was Blake needed answers. She needed to know what that kiss meant, if anything. Was it really on purpose or was the blond still just playing games with her?

Blake immediately climbed towards the source of her problems. She leaned over the edge of Yang's bed, her feet propped on her own bed below. The dark haired girl rested her head on her arms and just stared ahead into the sleeping face of Yang.

Blake was definitely tired. If not for the firebrand in front of her, she'd be lost in some nighttime wonderland too.

It was always amusing to see how her teammate slept. Somehow that girl could always make a mess of her sheets. It was a good thing the room was kept pretty warm, otherwise Yang would've been freezing with how she slept now. Her comforter was completely kicked aside and the girl was sprawled out on her back, making full use of almost all of the space available on her mattress.

"How come you get to sleep so peacefully," Blake asked the unconscious girl, not actually expecting an answer. She poked the sleeping girl's face as some kind of mild punishment and never could have expected the reaction she received.

_Gao!_

That was a new one. Blake lit up immediately and stood absolutely still, afraid she woken the blond. For the first time in a long time she had no idea what to do. She never thought her teammate could be so…well, _that_. The sound caught her completely off guard, though that didn't mean she didn't like it.

Once she was certain that she hadn't been caught, Blake hesitantly reached forward to poke the blond once more. She didn't understand why, but she really liked that reaction, and kind of wanted to see more of it.

"What are you doing?"

The cards weren't in her favor though. "W-Weiss?" Ugh, even while asleep her partner still managed to put her in bad situations.

"Of course it's me, who else would it be?" The reply was coated in the heiress's attitude. Unsurprisingly, she wasn't happy about being woken up.

Blake decided she couldn't be too offended at that since it was an unnecessary question. Yang and Ruby were pretty heavy sleepers. On some mornings Weiss and Blake needed to threaten to throw the other two girls out of bed, or bribe them with something sweet before they would finally start to rouse. She definitely shouldn't have been too worried about waking her partner up at all, but she should have been more cautious nonetheless. Weiss was the last person she wanted to have seen her like this. "Just go back to sleep. This is nothing."

"Well, it looks like _something_." Weiss took a moment to pause, and it seemed like her irritation subsided when she continued. "You two really have gotten close." The heiress's voice was now filled with a completely different tone, though Blake couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was. All she could tell was that the white haired girl seemed to have suddenly been distracted.

In the cloak of darkness Weiss actually took a moment to observe the sleeping girl next to her. Their fearless leader looked more like a kid than ever from the little that the heiress could see. The younger girl was already drooling, her mouth opened wide as she lightly snored. Like Yang, she was also a professional at making the mess of the bed. Weiss would definitely be scolding her tomorrow, but in that moment she was too occupied with just stroking her carefree partner's hair.

So much had happened in just one day, and Weiss was in dire need of rest. She couldn't even remember what she was talking to Blake about.

Luckily, she got a reminder.

_Gasp._

There was noise from across the room again. Weiss just let out a breath. Honestly, would she ever be able to sleep?

Blake felt a similar misery once she realized her situation. While she distracted by the heiress, it seemed the sleeping blond had gotten hold of Blake's sleeve and pulled her onto the bed. She was now trapped in the hold of those strong arms, afraid to make any sudden moves or sounds. She even went so far as to hold her breath.

It wasn't enough though as she saw golden lashes flutter open. Yang's lilac eyes stared unfocused into Blake's and the black haired girl could see the blond becoming coherent. Blake was on Yang's bed, partially cuddled against the blond, while also slightly dangling off the edge. Without wasting a moment, Blake tried to remedy the situation.

"Yang, don't misunderstand!" Oh, who was she kidding? Nothing would work against the blond now.

"You know, if you wanted to sleep with me that badly you could've just said so."

"No, that's not it!"

_Shhh!_

The aggressive signal to hush from Weiss was more than enough to get the taller girls to be quiet. Neither was really willing to deal with the white haired girl's temper right now.

Yang was perfectly content with the silence for a change and shamelessly wrapped her arms a bit tighter around Blake, forcing the black haired girl to lie fully on the mattress. "We'll talk tomorrow. Let's just sleep before the princess has a tantrum."

The always abrupt blond fell into her dreams once more without giving Blake any chance to protest.

Meanwhile, the dark haired girl was stuck, tired and very fed up. She was uncomfortable and with no option to get out of it (and a part of her not minding that) she decided to just let everything go and finally get some much needed rest as well. The girl next to her was entirely too much for anyone to handle.

In her last moments before succumbing completely to her slumber, Blake realized she had forgotten something about those books she read repeatedly, and that was why they were worth so much of her time in the first place. It was because with each return she would find something new. The best books, like the best people, were the ones that could still amaze her no matter how much time was spent with them. Yang managed to become part of that group before Blake even realized it.

Yup, if anyone could do it, it'd be Yang.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hi Everyone! Thank you for your patience! This chapter definitely took me the longest to write of any so far. I hope it was worth it!**

**Okay, so this chapter is actually a special one because it was made with the suggestion of a reviewer. Gear001 mentioned wanting to see how exactly the first kiss between Yang and Blake went, and my head came up with this almost instantly. This chapter practically wrote itself. Thanks so much for the inspiration Gear001! **

**Another big reason this chapter was made was because after seeing Vnixxir's art of Yang as a lion on Deviantart: Yang-Xiao-LION-394547134 ****I NEEDED to have the sleeping scene just to have her say "Gao" and can you blame me? So big thanks there too! Btw, she's a great artist on Deviantart and has created a ton of art for RWBY. Really worth seeing if you haven't already.**

**Also, ****The Prince and the Raven**** is actually a reference to the show Princess Tutu. Princess Tutu is an anime that I adore and there are definitely some similarities between it and RWBY. One key one is that both shows entwine fairy tales but with some kind of twist. I recommend it, though I know it's really tough for most people to get into.**

**So I guess this is considered a bonus chapter since I didn't initially plan to write it. This story needed more Bumblebee so I'm glad I did! So now it's a three-shot? (I'm so confused) But anyways, I think that's it for this story. I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Thank you all so much for reading! As always, I'm hoping you guys enjoy the chapter as well, and I'd love to hear your thoughts/criticisms/questions/etc! **

**Finally, To Reviewers rwbyfan123234234/rwbyfan/Guest(1)/Guest(2):**

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews and I'm so glad you like the story so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. I wish I could have thanked you each individually, but I'm unable to message you all so this is the best I can do. I hope you'll continue to share your thoughts on this and future stories I create. **

**Another long A/N… sorry!**

**UPDATE: Hi again! So I've decided I'm just going to keep this story as in-progress in case I want to add onto it. This story is practically just a chain of one-shots that are somewhat connected anyways and since there're so many people who favorited/followed I feel like it couldn't hurt to give you guys more. Any future chapters will still likely be chronological and link to previous chapters. I actually already have an idea for a follow up to Chapter 3, but it doesn't feel like it belongs here so it will likely be posted as a seperate story. **

**Also, if there's anything you want to see in future chapters of this story or my stories generally, feel free to let me know and I'll do my best to make it happen! Ideas come slow to me so I'm happy to work on your's if you want me to. **


End file.
